Princess Leia
by Very Crazy Cazzy aka Jersey Princess
Summary: Lily has disappeared for three years, and nobody knows where she is, and James has become a successful cofilmwriter. What will happen when he is asked to star in his latest film, with the beautiful Leia, who reminds him so much of Lily? LxJ COMPLETE
1. Vanished

**Yes, it's me. AGAIN!**

**Anyway, this was inspired by the girl who did a fic inspired by the film _Anastasia_. So whoever she is, thanks! It is also partly inspired by the film _13 Going on 30_, and PersonY2K (aka Shalu/Padfoot's Soul) who decided to pen an idea like it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing. lol that says I own everything…I don't own anything. Okay, I own all the people you don't recognise. That girl (see above) owns the main idea, Shallie owns the rest.**

**Summary: Lily has disappeared for three years, and nobody knows where she is. In that time, James has become a successful co-film-writer. What will happen when he is asked to star in his latest film, with the beautiful Leia, who reminds him so much of Lily? Lily/James**

**Just so you know, there is, again, very little Peter in this. The secret service he is doing is for Voldemort…that's why it looks fishy…**

**Hope ya enjoy! R/R **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1, Vanished**

Three years had gone by since they'd all left Hogwarts.

James Potter, who was a gorgeous, tall, muscly, pureblood with unruly, untameable black hair and warm hazel eyes hidden behind frameless glasses, had gone on to be a co-film-writer. He'd had some big hits, along with a close friend and co-writer of his, Fergus Eamonn.

Sirius Black was another pureblooded, tall, muscly and unruly black-haired boy, except that his hair was long and he had grey eyes. He'd become the co-owner of a large joke company known as _Paddy's Jokes_. That wasn't what it was actually _called,_ though…

Remus Lupin, an average-height half-blood with sandy brown hair and chocolaty eyes, was currently helping Sirius run his joke shops. This was because too many people disliked the fact the poor kid suffered from lycanthropy.

Peter Pettigrew, who was short, blond-haired, blue-eyed, pureblooded and did not excel at anything, had disappeared to go and help some secret service. He couldn't tell the other Marauders because it might have endangered them had they known.

Camellia Freight, a tall, long-curly-blonde-haired half-blood with dazzling jade eyes, incredibly long legs, and always smelling of her namesake, had recently got engaged to her long-term boyfriend. She was currently running a jewellery shop in London.

Hazel Gaul, a tiny pureblood with extremely long straight blue hair and warm purple eyes, was helping Camellia run her jewellery shop. She'd also recently got engaged…to Remus.

Iris Holloway, who was short with messy brown hair to her shoulders and cool grey eyes, a muggleborn, had recently begun clothes designing.

Finally, Lily Evans, who was also muggleborn and had long bloodred curls and almond-shaped emerald eyes, had vanished.

There had been no sign of her since they'd graduated. Her family had no idea where she was, and James, who was still head over heels for her, even though she'd continued to refuse to go out with him all throughout Seventh Year, went searching for her once a month, for a week each time.

He never found her.

* * *

Leia Markffelte yawned and slid out of bed. She raced into her en suite bathroom and washed her face quickly. Then she had a quick shower, and after that she started piling on enough make-up to make it look like she hadn't put any on. She grabbed a comb and started teasing at nonexistent knots in her long manufactured-honey-blonde hair. She looked in the mirror and glared at her emerald eyes. She wished she had beautiful sapphire-coloured eyes, like Darcy Lucas.

Sighing, Leia opened up her wardrobe and started toiling through all the glamorous outfits in there, trying to find one suitable for Marcus's shooting today. He'd said he wanted casual, but dressy.

She settled for a beautiful knee-length red skirt and a plain white blouse with white heels. After she was dressed, she glanced at the wall and the calendar hanging there. At 12 she had lunch with Marcus, followed by the photo-shoot, and that evening she was eating dinner with Fergus, who wanted to talk to her about _Life without Lily_, which she'd finally consented to act in. Fergus's friend James had co-written it, and it actually looked good after the third read.

The name James had started bugging her the previous night. She was sure she knew him somehow; or she at least knew the name. She remembered somebody, a long time ago, who'd done something to her…

Leia was an actress and a model, and a bloody good one at that. She was one of the only actresses in Britain who had been invited to go to Hollywood recently to star in a film that was set to be big, but she'd turned the offer down to work on LWL. She'd been in an accident three years ago, and could not remember anything before she was eighteen, though she'd invented a name and a past for herself. She'd dyed her hair and set herself up to be a model, and her application had been accepted. She'd now been acting and modelling for over two years.

Leia smiled at her reflection as she caught a glimpse of it in her full-length mirror. Leia wasn't vain, but she did like to look good.

She fluffed out her hair quickly and then rushed out the door and down the many marble flights of her grand London mansion. She exited the house and climbed carefully into the large white limo patiently parked outside, waiting for her.

"Bella's, Miss?" Leia's butler, Howard, asked her briefly.

Leia allowed a grin. Howard knew her schedule just as well as she did. "Of course," she replied. "Where's better?"

They drove off in silence. Leia occupied her time by examining the red nail polish on her fingers to see if it would stick. As the limo drove up outside Bella's café, she thanked Howard and asked him to meet up there again at the set time, then vanished into the café to talk to Marcus.

* * *

James sighed. When he'd helped Fergus to write his film, he'd been thinking too much about Lily. He wished he could see her again, just once.

He'd now been roped in to meet the star of the film who was going to play Lily. She would never be as glamorous as his Lily, he thought. There was nobody else like her.

Having been told to bring a gift before the dinner, James hurried down to Camellia's and got Hazel, who was doing the shift, to find him a beautiful silver necklace.

Hazel giggled. "Another beauty, James?" she asked mischievously. "Won't Lily be jealous?" She and James had a running joke about Lily whenever James had a girl crawling after him.

James smiled softly. "It's for the lead actress of the film I helped co-write. Leia, I think it is. Leia Markffelte."

Hazel's eyes widened. "Leia Markffelte? You mean, _the_ Leia Markffelte? The prodigy of British acting? Wow!" She started scrambling about, and eventually came up with a beautiful gothic silver L on the purest, thinnest silver chain she could find. "Don't knock it James, that's fragile," she told him expertly.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Free," the blue-haired girl replied. "But you owe me an autograph from Leia. Oh, you can get Camellia and Iris one, too, when you're at it. And probably Remus, too…Oh, and get one for Lily. We'll find her eventually, I promise."

James smiled softly and nodded. Then he grinned. "Will do. Thanks, Hazel." He turned and hurried out of the shop quickly, partly so she wouldn't see his misery at hearing the name 'Lily' again.

* * *

Leia walked into the classy restaurant in a long black halternecked dress with a low front and no back, and black stilettos. She glided over to Fergus's table, and quickly checked that her hair was still in place in its bun. Her dangly silver earrings jangled slightly.

As she arrived, Fergus got up and quickly pulled out the chair so that she could sit down. She smiled warmly and clasped her hands in her lap.

Fergus grinned. "Leia, this is my good friend and co-writer, James Potter," he said, indicating the good-looking black-haired fellow next to him wearing a nice emerald tux that matched Leia's eyes perfectly. The boy gave her a quick hello. "James, this is Princess Leia."

Leia giggled and blushed. "Oh, stop doing that, Fergus. You know I'm not royal."

The black-haired boy butted in. "If I may be so bold, Leia, you are beautiful enough to be."

Leia reddened even further, if it was possible, and said, "Well, we certainly didn't come to talk about beauty. Weren't we going to talk about this film the two of you have written?"

"First, I'd like to give you a gift," James said quickly. He deftly checked the necklace by feel to see if it had broken, deduced that it had not, and whisked it out so she could look at it.

Leia took the necklace and gasped. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" She started to clasp it around her neck, but James quickly popped up.

"Allow me," he told her, and he fastened the necklace. It fit perfectly in the hollow of her throat.

James smiled at her when he sat down. He couldn't understand; he was starting to have these feelings that he only got when around Lily. She did remind him of Lily, he thought, with those remarkably similar emerald eyes that were full of obvious happiness but also hidden despair, and her body stature. Her hair was blonde where Lily's was red, but it was possible to dye hair. The final comparison was the similarity in their names; Leia and Lily.

If he hadn't known it to be ridiculous, he would have though she _was_ Lily. As it was, he brushed it away quickly. It was just a stupid thought.

They had a great evening chatting about the film, but as James was walking home with his autographs clasped tightly in his hand, he couldn't stop thinking about Lily.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed!**

**ly all,**

**Cazzy**


	2. Ropes

**I hope you enjoy the second part of this story!**

**Disclaimer: no different to last time!**

**Please R/R. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2, Ropes**

James stared at the autograph in his hand.

_To Lily, lots of love, Leia xxx_

The words 'to Lily' brought tears to his eyes, and he brought his hand up to his face to wipe them away as they trickled down his cheeks. The truth was that even though he pretended that he just 'liked' Lily, it wasn't true. He knew as well as everyone around him that he was in love with her.

And now Leia…she reminded him so much of his love. It was enough to make a man wish he had his girl in his arms.

He sighed and got dressed for bed. He heard Sirius banging about in the room across the hall. Originally all of them had shared a flat. Hazel and Remus had moved out when they got together. Camellia had also left when she got engaged, and moved in with her fiancé. The only three left were James, Sirius and Iris, and James had no idea where Iris was that evening. He'd left her autograph pushed under her door. He'd give the others theirs tomorrow. He'd even got one for Sirius, even though he wasn't sure the boy even liked the actress. Though he was so superficial he probably liked her because of her looks. James hadn't got one for himself because he got to see her all the time, as he was sort-of working with her. For the moment.

Yeah. For the moment, he thought.

* * *

"Hey, James? Can you get over here? We're going to start the auditions in half an hour, and as you knew what you were talking about when you wrote _LWL_, we thought you'd be of some use," Fergus asked him a week later.

James shrugged and then realised that Fergus couldn't see him. He said into the phone, "Sure. See you there." He put the phone down, grabbed his jacket, and hurried downstairs. All these people were Muggles, and they thought he was, too, and he wasn't going to reveal himself. He was quite a good actor then, really.

He drove himself to the Acting HQ and rushed up to the auditorium, where he plonked himself down next to Fergus. They talked about the project for a few minutes, and then they called the first actor in.

"Hi, I'm David Hartley."

They talked to him about why he wanted to act for a few moments and then they handed him a script. He read off it expressively.

In James's eyes he did quite well. He was no, well, _James,_ but he was quite realistic. He told Fergus this.

They went down half of the list that day, waving people away who were no good. In the end of that week, there were four people who they were choosing between.

"David's still good," James said with a thought. "But he was slightly wishy-washy. Karl made Jake look more arrogant than he really is. Caleb was extremely pretentious in my eyes, and I'm sure you could see that." Fergus nodded. The boy was a good actor, but he was way too self-important. "That leaves us with Jack."

Fergus shook his head. "Too…" He waved his hand around, trying to find the word. "I don't know, but he would have cowered under Leia. We need to find a pair who compliment each other."

James nodded in understanding. "But I wonder who…Shall we get Leia in tomorrow to act with the final four?"

Fergus nodded. "Be here at eight." James agreed, and he headed out to go home.

Fergus scratched his beard, thinking. It was a very reasonable thought; after all, he didn't know anything about Lily. He just thought James had created her to work with his story. "I wonder if _James…" _

* * *

Leia sighed. "Jack, try not to cower so much. You're supposed to dominate this film, not me. Well, I'm supposed to be very important, but still…"

James rolled his eyes. "Leia, allow me." He told Jack exactly what the point of Jake was.

"But could you…show it to me? I always work best if I can see it happen…"

James sighed. "Of course." He knew the script off by heart, of course, as it had happened to him in real life. He just simply walked up and wrapped his arm around Leia's shoulder. He was a few inches taller than her, so it looked perfectly all right. "Lily! Go out with me."

"Go away Patterson! I told you already."

"Aww, c'mon Monteiro. You know you want me."

Leia watched the man with veiled suspicion. James sounded like he'd done this before; he was just so used to it. She wouldn't have been surprised if he'd turned out to be Jake, himself.

The other weird thing was that she felt like she'd been through all this before. Before her accident, she and a boy had done this arguing thing. It made her feel unsteady.

"No, Patterson. I already…" she broke off as James touched her hand. Memories with a boy called James had just started hitting her. She couldn't remember much, but at least she was starting to get her memory back. "Oh!" she gasped. She pulled away from James and put her hand to her head.

"Are you all right?"

Leia smiled softly. "I think I'm going to go back home. I just had the most peculiar memory…"

"Do you want me to drive you home?" James asked quickly. She looked really weak.

Leia smiled again and nodded her head. "Thanks." They left the building together.

Jack stared ruefully after them. "He was really good."

Fergus chuckled. "Of course he was good; he wrote the play."

Jack shook his head. "He's done it before. Somewhere, he's done it before. Anyway, I think you'd just be better off choosing him."

"But James is a writer, not an actor."

Jack smiled. "Face it; he's better than any of us. And if he's not an actor, then...I'll eat my hat. He's very good. Trust me on this one. Besides, there are writers who act in their own films. And before you say anything, there are some who _aren't_ full-of-themselves. Think on it." Then he, too, turned and walked out the door.

Fergus contemplated the boy's thoughts. He was right, he realised. James did have an affinity with acting. And he did seem to have done that scene before. In fact, he could almost have been Jake in the play, with Lily the girl he was in love with. If that was her real name.

He'd ask tomorrow.

* * *

Fergus had had a better idea. He was currently talking to Sirius.

"Did James ever have…a falling out with a girl?"

Sirius beamed into the phone, remembering all the fights James had with Lily. "He had lots of fights with this one girl, certainly. Poor boy was head over heels for her and she refused to give him the time of day. He's still heartbroken over it."

"What was her name?" Fergus asked, trying not to sound suspicious, and knowing that the description of the girl was very much alike to that of Lily in _LWL_.

"Lily. Lily Evans. Why?"

So her name _was_ Lily, but with a different surname. No wonder James had written it and was brooding so much afterwards. He was still in love with the girl he'd written about. "What happened to her?" he asked, evading Sirius's question.

"Oh, she went missing three years ago. We haven't heard from her since we left school. She just vanished off the face of the earth. James goes away every month to search for her, but he always comes back empty-handed. I'd like to think she was right under our noses all the time and one day she's going to come up and say, 'Hi James, it's me'. And why did you want to know?"

Fergus sighed. "Because his latest film is about a girl called Lily, and I thought it might be to do with him somehow…and obviously it is. Tell him I hope he finds her soon, okay? He deserves some love in his life after all he's been through."

Two years before, James's parents, uncles and aunts, and little sister were all slaughtered by Voldemort. None of the Muggles knew this, but they knew they'd been murdered. James had gone through a black period when he really needed love most of all, but of course, Lily wasn't there and so he couldn't talk to her at all. He had been so miserable it made all his friends upset too, though Iris reminded him of his friends and so he sort of…came back, if you will. He was fine now, but he sometimes started crying for no apparent reason, and everyone would try and make it all right for him again.

"Will do."

Fergus thought for a few seconds. "What do you think he'd say to a spot of acting?"

"I'd say poor Leia. She'd be working with the original arrogant sod."

Fergus chuckled. "Ah, but it's better to work with someone who knows what they're doing. What do you think he'd say, though?"

"Dunno. I'll tell him." He pulled back from the phone and yelled, "JAMES!"

The boy came stumbling down the hall, yawning and in his old red and gold Gryffindor boxers. "What?" he muttered, annoyed.

"Fergus here wants to know what you'd say to a spot of acting."

James's eyes widened. "Oh no. You didn't tell him Jake was me, did you?" He sounded shocked.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "He figured out by himself. And he says it's always best to work with someone who knows what they're doing. C'mon and be a good sport, Prongs. It's not like you're doing anything else."

James shrugged. "Fine." He turned and went back to his room.

"He says sure," Sirius told Fergus.

"Well, tell him to be down at seven tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." Sirius put the phone down quickly and told James the message. The man groaned and rolled over in the bed, putting his pillow over his head as he did so. Sirius chuckled and went into his own room. "Some people never change…" he muttered, remembering their Hogwarts days when James liked to have his beauty sleep and then wake up late. Though of course, _he_ did, as well…That wasn't important though.

Sirius climbed into bed and turned the lights off, rolling his eyes at the memories as he did so.

* * *

Leia and James got on well. They grew closer; not romantically but platonically, throughout the course of the whole film.

James's film went like this: Lily and Jake were at school. They were eighteen. Lily hated Jake, but Jake loved Lily. Jake was really arrogant, but one day he decided to deflate his head. He went through many interesting things (most of which he did in real life) and in the end he got Lily. Not how it was in real life, because in real life, Lily slapped him on the last day of school, and the next day she'd vanished off the face of the earth, never to be seen again (in the next three years, at least).

The film had been given the summary 'the crazy things people do for love'. It was already set out to be a bestseller.

James was happy that he'd written such a good film. He still wasn't quite so sure about the acting, though…

Leia loved the film even more as she acted it out. She was now positive Jake was James, after she'd seen the way his hands clenched in some scenes, and how he said his lines with so much feeling it must have hurt. She knew he must miss the girl Lily was based off.

She decided she'd do anything she could to help him, without telling him she knew.

* * *

**So what did you think? Only one chapter left! I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**ly,**

**VCC/JP xx**


	3. Reality Check

**This is the concluding part.**

**I wrote all of these in advance. That's why they're out so fast.**

**They were also deleted off my last account…**

**R/R **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3, Reality Check**

James had been going downhill the past few months. Leia had tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong, and it made her upset that he didn't trust her enough to tell her.

The filming went by steadily. One day, when they were filming a scene with James's family, he broke down.

He raced out of the room after Fergus yelled cut, predicting what was going to happen.

"Leia, can you go and check on him, please?" Fergus asked quickly. The blonde nodded and raced out after James.

She found him sitting on a chair on the other side of the door and sobbing. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I miss them," he whispered in reply through his tears. "I miss them so much."

"What happened to them?" Leia asked in the same soft tone.

"Voldemort murdered them," James replied simply.

"Who's Voldemort?" Leia asked. The name struck a bell, she was sure. She wanted to know how now.

James looked at her in surprise. "Oh, I forgot. You're a Muggle. You wouldn't know who he is."

Leia looked insulted at being called a 'Muggle', whatever that was. She insisted he tell her what he meant.

That day, James told a Muggle about wizards and witches. When he'd finished, Leia said nervously, "Um…I'm going to go back inside…" She didn't believe him.

"Wait, Lily," James said quickly, before he could stop himself. "I…I'm sorry," he said quickly. "It's just you remind me so much of her."

"Her name really was Lily?" Leia asked.

James nodded. "Lily Evans. She had long curls, exactly like yours but bloodred. Her eyes were almond shaped and emerald…also like yours. And she was really short…like you. She vanished after we graduated from Hogwarts; I haven't heard from her since, but I really want her back, just so I can tell her how much she means to me."

As he'd been telling her about Lily, Leia's throat closed up. She remembered how she'd been after the accident.

_-Flashback-_

The girl pulled herself out from under the rubble of the building. There seemed to have been a cave-in. She looked around for other survivors, and only found a dead man and woman. Her hand shot to her mouth, and she rushed backwards quickly.

She spun around, long bloodred hair flying behind her, and rushed as far away from the building as she could. The clothing she was wearing…robes, was her first thought…flapped about in the wind behind her. A long stick was pointing out of the back pocket, and she looked at it in surprise. She raced up to the nearest hotel and booked a room. When the woman at the desk asked for her name, she put down the first thing she could think of; Leia Markffelte.

The next day, she bought some new clothes and rented a room in a flat. Then she signed the ad for modelling, and she was done.

_-End flashback-_

Suddenly, it all came rushing back. Everything from the magical world. James…Merlin had she hated him! And after knowing him…he wasn't as conceited on his own, certainly.

She felt like crying, and she quickly turned so James couldn't see her and wiped her tears away. Her parents were dead. James's family was dead. Petunia hated her. It was upsetting.

"James?" she asked softly, turning back. "Do you have any female witch friends?"

James nodded. "Yeah, Iris, Camellia and Hazel are good friends of mine. It's Cammie's and Iris's day off. Hazel will be looking after her and Cam's jewellery shop; that's where I got your necklace. Iris is a clothes designer, so you'll probably find her drawing a polka dot dress or a leather bikini or something. Do you want me to come with you?" Leia shook her head. "Well, take my keys. Drive my car back; I'll get a lift home with Fergus. I'll tell Fergus you're going." He chucked over his keys and told Leia the directions of how to get to the flat.

"Thanks James," Leia said quickly. She turned and left the building, and got into James's car. She drove just slow enough to keep to the limit.

She got out of the car and hurried up the steps. She rang the flat's doorbell.

A tall girl with long curly blonde hair and the most beautiful jade eyes opened the door. She smelled of flowers, and was wearing a beautiful white flower-print halterneck dress that reached her upper thigh, and white strappy heels.

"Hello," the girl said cheerfully. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I was talking to James, and…I just need to talk to you urgently. I'm Leia."

The other blonde's eyes widened and she said, "Come in, come in. I'm Camellia. The other two are Iris and Hazel. Hazel should be looking after the shop, but one of the students is there, and she's pretty trustworthy. So what may I help you with, Miss Markffelte?"

As she said that, there came a squeak from the room next door and a tiny girl with incredibly long blue hair and pale purple eyes rushed in. "OMG! I can't believe it!"

Leia laughed. "Neither can I…listen, I was wondering…I was talking to James, and he explained about the fact he was a wizard. I didn't believe him until I remembered something, and anyway, I want to ask you a favour."

"A favour? Of us?" Hazel couldn't stop squeaking. Her idol was in the room!

"Yes. Can you take hair dye out of hair?"

Hazel thought for a few moments. Another girl, this time with messy brown hair to her shoulders and grey eyes (wearing the weirdest ensemble Leia had ever seen—a bright blue three-quarter-length-sleeved shirt missing a top button, a deep orange knee-length skirt, a bright orange headband, and navy stockings) walked in. "Hazel, stop hyperventilating," she told the girl sternly. "I'm Iris. And yes, it is possible, but it may take a little while."

Hazel's eyes popped out of her head. "I thought your hair colour was real!" she said in shock.

Leia laughed. "Wait til you see my real hair colour. I didn't want to stand out _too_ much, you see. That's why I dyed it."

Iris brought out her wand and pointed it at the tips of Leia's hair. Just then, a boy with longish black hair and grey eyes appeared in the doorway.

"Hey. Nice legs by the way."

"Go away, Sirius," Iris said without even looking around. "We're in the middle of something. And telling Leia that she has nice legs is not going to change her opinion of you. Buh-bye."

Sirius's eyes widened. "So you're Leia, then, eh? I always wondered what you looked like. Personally, I've never seen any of your films. That weletision thing freaks me out a little still. But hey, you are as gorgeous as the boys make you out to be. And your eyes…" He stared for a few moments. "Merlin, your eyes are Lily's."

There was absolute silence.

Leia smiled softly. "How do you tell the man you're supposed to hate, but no longer do, that you've had amnesia for the past three years because a building fell on your head?"

The four continued staring. Eventually, it was Hazel who broke the silence. "Lily, we kept telling you, you were never supposed to hate him. And you never did. Just kiss him already!"

After that, everyone started hugging Leia, or Lily as we really should call her, and all the girls cried a bit. They decided not to turn her hair back to normal; they'd leave that to James. He'd certainly have a shock when he came back!

They held a party. A few hours later James and Remus came in together. Remus chuckled. "Nice party. What was the occasion?"

Hazel beamed and she hurried over to give him a quick kiss. "Leia regained her memory! And she's got _you_ to thank for that, James. All your Lily talk reminded her of who she really was."

James looked confused. Lily smiled at him gently. "A building fell on my head three years ago. I got amnesia and forgot who I was. I created my name and my past."

James frowned. Lily sighed and went on. "When you said the name Lily Evans, lots of images came at me at once. It just made me remember. Thanks, James."

"But what's that got to do with your memory?" James asked, still a little dumb.

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, you're not the only one who has lived _Life Without Lily_ for real. I'm going now, bye guys." She walked over and gave James a swift kiss on the lips before leaving the flat and going home, smiling slightly to herself.

James stared ahead of him. "Did that really happen?" he asked quietly, half to himself. "Was that seriously Lily and did she really kiss me?"

"Yes, James, that _was_ Lily and she kissed you on my command," Hazel said with a yawn. "But she didn't know she was Lily before, so you can't blame her for not telling you."

James sighed blissfully and said, "Goodnight, guys." He walked over to his bedroom in almost ecstasy, leaving the others to laugh at his happiness.

* * *

For the next few days Lily and James were called in to film scenes the other wasn't in, and so James didn't get to see Lily for a while after he'd realised who she was.

Just after they'd filmed the very last scene (when Jake asks if he will get his happy ending and Lily kisses him to signify it), James cornered Lily outside.

"Hey Lil," he said softly.

"Hi James." She smiled at him. "This has actually been really fun. I loved that last scene. Very romantic. You're good with romance, aren't you!"

James smiled softly. "Well I'm glad Jake got his happy ending. I just know I'll never get mine."

"Are you sure about that?" Lily asked teasingly.

He shrugged. "I suppose I am. I know I don't love any girl as much as…" He broke off. "Therefore I won't get my happy ending." He shut his eyes for a second.

The opportunity was too good to miss. "Say the question," Lily asked in a whisper while she was still daring enough.

He said it equally softly, his eyes still closed. "Will I ever get my happy ending?"

Lily smiled warmly and then covered his mouth with hers.

James chuckled when Lily pulled back eventually. "And I always wondered why they called you Princess Leia. I like it. I think that's going to be my new nickname for you." Then he leaned back in and began kissing her again.

They may have been twenty-one not eighteen. They may have just acted it out before. Lily may have hated James once. They may have both been miserable and remembering their families. And Lily's hair may have been blonde and not red.

But they still both got their happy ending…for then.

* * *

**It's finished! I finished a fic that wasn't boring and I enjoyed writing! Yay!**

**I really hope you enjoyed that. I loved it!**

**lyl,**

**Jersey Princess (Cazzy) xx**


End file.
